


The Silent Twins

by starlight123



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: but sees wife in his children, hiccup twin sister hicca, stoick is a good father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight123/pseuds/starlight123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Hicca are twin siblings who have been taking care of themselves for years, with a workaholic and distant father they can only depend on each other. Until a terrible tragedy changed a sibling’s life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have also written this story on Fanfiction with the same title.  
> It's my first story so i hope you like and enjoy!!  
> P.S. I now have a beta but she has started helping me with my grammar  
> from chapter 9 and onwards. So my grammar is a little weary in the previous chapters  
> but still tell me what you think!!

 

 

**The Silent Twins**

 

* * *

The summer day diminishes as the deep blue of the night sky emerges bringing the luminous stars flowing smoothly across the now near black surface. The pale, full moon rises engulfing the small town of Berk sending the silver light to shine upon the houses. But one home in particular was brighter than most.

Through the shadowy window a silhouette of a small person is seen looking out the window of the three storage house. The auburn hair stuck to his face covering his forest green eyes as he stares at the darkness of the night, the peace and comfort of the stars bringing a small smile upon his freckled face. The boy then looks at his watch and sighed. It said half eleven a time for a fourteen year old boy to be sleeping for school tomorrow, but he couldn’t.

A small creak of the door filled his ears and his eyes wander seeing a lookalike of himself every time he looked in the mirror, only difference she was a female and his twin sister. The girl smiled at him going toward her bed which is next to a small cabinet that is placed between the two beds.

A yawn escaped her mouth “Hiccup I think it’s time we went to sleep we have school”. Hiccup shook his head “not yet Hicca, I want to stay up a little bit longer”. She simply stared knowing she could not stop him so she said something else.

“He’s late again isn’t he?” Hiccup walked to his own bed pulling back the dark blue covers and leaned against the headboard. He turned to see his younger twin pull her knees up to her chest; even though it was dark Hiccup could still see her ocean blue eyes from the light in the room.

He could also see the downcast expression as Hicca kept her sight on the brown panel door. Following her gaze Hiccup said “I’m sure he just got held up in traffic he will be here soon”. She said nothing. Silence echoed the room; it wasn’t heavy, but calm as they waited for that someone to come home.

Then they heard it, the sound of a car roaming quietly into the parking space of their home. Their ears hearing the door opening and the shuffle of keys scattered the table before large footsteps moved across the creaked lino towards the stairs. The room was now anxious, the twins just sitting hoping the man called father would open their door and say goodnight. The last creak of the stairs and the movement across the floor where the kids could now see the shadow of their father’s feet at the bedroom.

They caught their breath as the man stood still for only a second, but the eyes of green and blue betrayed despair as the shadow moved away towards the room just down the hall. The opening and closing of a click proved that they will go another night without their father acknowledging that his children were still awake or even exist.

“I should have known, he never will notice us” Hicca said with dejection settling in her red covers facing the wall. Hiccup lay with his hands behind his head staring at the low ceiling with the still shining moon from the window. Hiccup wanted to believe a glimmer of hope that their father would see he still has kids; the thought vanished knowing it will never happen. Turning towards the right to switch off the light Hiccup Haddock the third fell in to dreamless sleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked chapter 1 so here is chapter 2!!

 

**The Silent Twins**

 

* * *

 

The ticking clock was all Hicca could hear in the classroom of Berk Academy, the only high school in the village. Due to the smaller amount of children age fourteen and upwards, the need for many classes were not necessary so about thirty teens are placed in the same lesson. Hicca stared out the window of the third floor building, the sky blue with clouds like snow moving with rhythm from the breeze swirling around the trees of spring.

 

What the girl wouldn’t give to be outside instead of being stuck inside a cramped space with a teacher who is starting to realise nobody is paying attention to his lecture about the history of war. Another reason to be bored is the fact this is the only period without her twin. “ _I wonder what Hiccup is doing?”_ she thought then grinned slightly “ _he is probably doodling, I can never get him away from a sketchbook, any book if that”._

 

Hicca is not afraid to admit her brother is a bookworm; she loved that about Hiccup. So different and unique from their father, in addiction they both are. Looking at the clock above the teacher’s head she saw it was 3 o’clock the bell is about to ring, time for the day to finish.

 

“Ok class I’ll stop for now, don’t forget the homework is due next week so work hard!” The kids scattered out the room as the before the bell even rung. Hicca waited for the others to leave before walking out across the hall to her locker. She saw the auburn hair and thin size of her twin opening his locker which is consequently next to hers. Her shoulder length hair swayed as she turned to stand next to Hiccup.

 

“How was the lesson called Maths?” Hiccup rolled his eyes “I do enjoy maths but when you hear the teacher repeat what happen in the last two lessons, I wanted to leap out the window. Good thing I bought my journal to erase my mind of torture”. Hicca could only laugh at her brother’s sense of humour”.

 

“A journal, what are you a girl?” a sneered remark along with the snickering of his followers. The twins saw a pig-headed boy with a large head and brawn arms, he might have muscle but his brain is smaller than a baby. Unfortunately this boy named Snotlout also happens to be their cousin.

 

Hicca’s blue eyes turned into a storm “What do you want Snotlout?” the boy shrugged “I don’t want anything from you but the sister next to you”. Hiccup frowned at the words but didn’t reply. Snotlout small cold eyes stared at Hiccup. “Well going to answer my question or is Hicca the boy twin?” The pair of blonde twins behind Snotlout started laughing so Hiccup held out his arm when he saw his sister moving. “None of your business now leaves us alone”. “Whatever” he answered knocking harshly into Hiccup’s shoulder as he and his henchmen walked away.

 

“I really can’t believe he is our cousin” she said when a crowd began to gather in the hallways. “Sadly he is from our father’s side come on let go home”. They gathered their bags walking out the school entrance.

 

The light trailer of their footsteps could be heard and the wavering breeze circling their heads as they strolled slowly toward the house. “Do you really want to go home, it’s not like anyone going to be there” said Hicca. “Do you want to go park for a while?” Hiccup saw her eyes brighten at the gesture. “Sure let’s go!”

 

The park was the twin’s favourite place to be. It was tranquil, smoothing for the mind after a stressful day. This is where the twins can be themselves.

 

Hicca heard laughter and saw a mother and father opposite them with a little girl on her daddy’s shoulders and the mummy holding the baby. She wondered if her family was ever like that.

 

“Hiccup do you remember mum or dad ever holding us on their shoulders?” Hiccup saw the scenery and tried to picture it. But his mind was white, because there wasn’t such a memory. “Sorry sis I can’t knowledge that I have”. He then smirked at Hicca. “But I vaguely remember a little girl wanting a piggyback ride with a loud demanding voice!”

 

A punch on the shoulder was his answer. “Very funny I liked that memory, one of the best!” their sound of happiness echoed around the park. A few giggles before coming to a stop.

 

“But then it all changed” the sorrow that claimed the girl’s mouth knowing what she mean by the words. Hiccup just stared at the young family hoping in his heart that their situation would never happen to them. “Ah it did but we still have each other, I promise Hicca I will never let anything happen to you” Her eyes widened before grabbing Hiccup’s hand.

 

“I can take care of myself you know, but since you are my twin I suppose I will protect you as well”. Hiccup lopsided smile show his dimple as he squeezed her hand. They were inseparable, it will never change.

 


	3. chapter 3

 

**The Silent Twins**

 

* * *

 

The twins spent more than two hours in the park actually they became so undisturbed by the quiet scenery another three hours had past, because they had fallen asleep. Hicca’s head was resting on Hiccup’s shoulder, the light snores coming out from his breathing. But when the boy opened his eyes he immediately noticed the sun disappearing behind the horizon, multiple glowing colours of red, orange and yellow camouflaging with purple and blue indicating more time had passed than they anticipated.

 

Hiccup shook his sister awake. “Hicca wake up” her glassy eyes gained more vision when she had woken and was a bit startled by the sunset. “How long were we asleep, what time is it?” 8:10 was what Hiccup saw when he looked at the watch on his left wrist. “Wow we been here a while”.

 

He stretched his arms before getting up feeling the cramped muscle in his legs. Hicca did the same. “Come on lets go home, I’m now hungry after all that sleeping”. Hiccup chuckled shaking his head following his twin out the park. Good thing the house was not far from the park only ten minutes away. Hicca was walking behind her brother when she suddenly bumped into his back.

 

“Hiccup what wrong, why did you stop”. Her expression must have been the same as his when she saw what was in from of her. A silver car of a Mercedes was parked in the garage, their dad was home. The twins were dumbfounded; their father was never home early, not in a long time so they were not sure how to take the news.

 

“I wonder how long he’s been home.” Hicca stated not really looking for an answer. They went to the door discovering that it was unlocked, opening the light grey panel door to a darken hallway with a small light coming from the kitchen. On one of the chairs was their father dark blue suit jacket that he always wears to work as a business man.

 

“Dad” Hicca calls. No answer back. “Dad where back” the boy got no respond either. Not wanting to call again they made their way to the fridge for food. It was then they heard the creak of the door and heavy pair of shoes going down the stairs. The twins bulky, muscle father height 6 foot 8 with a massive beard named Stoick came into view of the kid’s eyes. Overall he towered them.

 

They saw a scowl upon his face. “Where have you two been? If you were going out you could have at least told me, I didn’t give you phones for nothing!” Stoick observe the slight flinch from his son and daughter but disregarded it.

 

“We been out since school dad, we never came home” said Hiccup whispered his posture now leaning against the table. He didn’t look at his father when he spoke. But Hicca did. “We didn’t know you were here because you are usually not home until around eleven or twelve so”. The girl found the gadgets on the fridge more amusing than her father’s expression.

 

Stoick just sighed bringing a hand to bridge his nose. “Alright fine, look I have enough to deal with than worrying about my two kids just because they like to wonder off. Get some food then go to bed”.  The twins stayed in their positions as their father made his way back into his room.

 

There was no at least your back safe or even a goodnight kids. There was nothing expect the cold atmosphere inside the house. Hicca didn’t open the fridge “I’m not hungry as much now” she smiled faintly at Hiccup. He didn’t argue just grabbed two apples placing one in her hand.

 

“It will do for now, we won’t starve” he said trying to lighten the mood but failing. As they reached their room they saw the small light coming from the bottom of their dad’s room. They couldn’t recollect any time that they had been in their father’s room, if they did it was a faraway memory locked away in their hearts. The faded brown door closed behind them getting ready for an early night.

 


	4. chapter 4

 

**The Silent Twins**

* * *

 

 

Stoick had always been a light sleeper. Any noise could wake the brawn man from his slumber. He was also a person who never slept in so getting up at half six every morning was just a normal occurrence to the man.

 

He went to the washroom to brush through the dread locks of red from his face and brush his teeth. His suit as organized was on a hanger outside his wardrobe, a three piece ebony. Once he was ready and got his suitcase arranged in proper order, the man exited the bedroom going down the hallway. His slippers stopped outside the twin’s room.

 

Second or minutes had passed but Stoick didn’t move. His light green eyes studied the door landing on the circle doorknob. He felt his hand twitch at his side; like it wanted to more towards the knob and twist. His face grimaced at the fact he can’t even open the door that held his teenage children inside.

 

He was afraid of looking into the room, because it had been years. But the memories linger in his mind, a time when he did kiss his children goodnight or read them a story with the little twins sitting on one of the beds looking up at their huge father with innocent and awe expressions. He cherished them but then they became ultimately painful he couldn’t handle it.

 

He stopped the affections, the hugs even the touch was driven away, all because his beloved and beautiful wife Valka was taken from him. Leaving him to raise two six year olds who didn’t understand why their mummy was gone.

 

Eight years went by and the damage had been done. It should have never happened. Stoick should have put a stop to it years back. But the trauma of losing his love caused him to become oblivious to his surroundings, keeping his distance, neglecting his children through work.

 

Leaving before they woke up for school and arriving late at night when they slept or at least he believed they were sleeping. Yesterday was a rare case being home at six, only to find the youngsters not home. He couldn’t help the unease feeling inside his chest, mostly because he didn’t actually know what his son and daughter did after school. But there was one conclusion; they were always together.

 

So when he heard the voices anger began to overcome the anxiety, the coldness is his speech when he spoke to his kids noticing the flinches which he overlooked. He was worried, concerned but he didn’t show it. With a final glance he made them go to bed not seeing the crestfallen faces, the warmth of a father they dearly desired.

 

He has been stuck in his routine for too long and it was difficult to change. It was so hard to express that he truly did love his boy and girl. So this might explain why he is standing outside the panel door.

 

But a peep wouldn’t hurt right?

 

Just to see if his kids are still tucked away in bed.

 

Luckily no sound was made when accessing the room. The door opened wide due to his frame taking over. Straightaway he saw the curled up figure of his son with an arm behind his head as a pillow, his small chest rising up and down on an even level. His head moving to the left, his daughter had vanished underneath the quilt, only a speck of brown hair sticking out, but he detected the movement of her body indicating she was breathing.

 

In his mind he wanted to stay and just simply stare, to take in the scenery of not only the room but the two very precious people inside, however his heart declined. It was becoming too much already for he doesn’t only see them but Valka as well.

 

With a low sigh and a hand on his chest, he quietly left the space and closed the door behind him. He lingered his callous hand on the door for a mere second before going down the stairs to get breakfast for another long day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Stoick is not a bad father, just one who needs to understand his kids.


	5. chapter 5

 

**The Silent Twins**

* * *

 

If someone said that it snowed nine months of the year and hail the other three, you wouldn’t believe such a thing. You would consider the statement as baloney. But it is true, so when the island of berk has a sunny day you defiantly make the most of it. Sadly they are infrequent.

 

And today was not one of those heat waves.

 

From inside the Haddock home the identical twins were in the living room. Hicca was sitting on the sofa watching TV but the lack of apathy was shown on her face as she switched through channels. Her brother Hiccup was reading a book about dragons his favourite creatures, but he had not turn the page in a while.

 

Why there is such a gloomy atmosphere well it’s because of the rain. And not just sprinkles of water sliding down the window, but a torrential pour down. The rain battered the roof like bullets trying to find holes. The twins were lucky it was the weekend so they did not have to leave school in this deluge, but it’s only four o’clock so that left them another predicament.

 

“I’m bored” said Hicca frowning leaning on her hand.

 

Hiccup put his book down “Well what do you want to do?” when she shrugged he replied “how about a film, a trilogy to keep us busy”. Hicca thought for a moment then nodded going to the cd cabinet to pick a movie. Hiccup went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of Pepsi when he came back and recognized what they were going to watch, he grinned.

 

“Riders of Berk?” he sat down while Hicca put the disk in. “Yeah we loves these episodes and it will get through the rest of this awful day. Just another eight hours until bedtime!” He chuckled in a gleefully manner “Unless of course the rain stops, hopefully it will”.

 

As the fifth episode came up the twins found their bodies bedded in the sofa. The volume of the TV overpowering the sound of water beating against the house became a snug atmosphere that when time travelled without their knowledge they didn’t see the rain had stopped sending the sunlight coming at the window with a warmth sensation.

 

“Hey look the weather has changed”. Hicca exclaimed getting her stiff body off the sofa. She looked out the window and discerns that the clouds were beginning to lighten making them look like swollen thick snow. When they descended with unnatural slowness the sun steamed it way through sending bolts of gold around berk.

 

With excitement she grabbed Hiccup’s arm forcefully dragging him off the sofa. “Come on lets go out for a while before another load of floods appear”. With their coats button up, trainers on their feet the twin set off out the house to enjoy the damp fresh air.

 

But the pleasant scenery didn’t last for long.

 

“Well, well what do we have here?” a groan escaped their mouths as they turned their heads to see Snotlout along with the dim-witted blonde twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

 

“What do you want Snotlout” Hiccup stated trying to keep his tone of voice level.

 

Snotlout’s head bends to the right, his black greasy hair falling in his eye. “Nothing much just wants to see how my loser cousins are”. This caused the yellow-haired twins to snicker.

 

Hicca narrowed her eyes. “We are fine Snotlout, now if you please move will be on our way”. Coldly the Haddock twins walked away only for Hicca to yelp. Snotlout grasp her arm.

 

“Hey I haven’t finished talking here!” she wince when his hand tighten. “Let go of me!” Hiccup was angry; he harshly shoved Snotlout to the side releasing his hold on Hicca. His forest eyes travelled to her arm seeing a light fade of a bruise. “Are you ok?” he said. Hiccup saw her own blue eyes a little alarmed by what had happened.

 

“I’m fine this is nothing” albeit she didn’t sound reassuring herself. Hiccup scowled at his Cousin. “What are you doing touching my sister?!” Snotlout looked stumped at the furious glare Hiccup sent him.

 

The one thing you should never do and that is mess with someone’s sibling.

 

He smirked at the protectiveness. “I can do what I want and besides nobody would care nor come to your rescue because everybody hates you!” Snotlout disregarded the way their bodies quivered at his words. Because in their hearts they knew it was true.

 

“I know your dad doesn’t care, I bet he would be happy if you two just die like your mother”.

 

The punch was so quick he staggered backwards landing on his rear. He couldn’t comprehend what just happened. His thin-frame of a cousin had struck him, and he wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

 

Snotlout had thrown his muscle body at Hiccup who tried to defend himself. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were dumbstruck and Hicca tried to stop the fight.

 

“Guys stop it!”

 

 When she seized Snotlout to get him away from her brother, he thrust his arm out with such power Hicca sprawled off the pavement on to the road.

 

And car sliding on the road was heading their way. Hicca shut her eyes as the lights of car blocked her vision; her body paralyzed from sheer panic of being run over. But instead she was flying after a mega force to her side gliding her safely but harshly across the other side of the pavement.

 

She never saw the blood flowing down her left leg broken in the landing, and how her left hand bent in an awkward angle. She didn’t feel it because it was all a dream. A dream of her beloved brother hitting the bonnet of the car before half of his body buried underneath.

 

It wasn’t in her mind, it was reality. Her brother was hit by a car saving her life.


	6. chapter 6

 

**The Silent Twins**

 

 

* * *

 

Hiccup could hear lots of noises, and screaming but everything was all unfocused. His body was aching and numb at the same time. 

 

He tried moving his head but felt dizzy like he was swimming, and then a voice tells him not to move so he doesn’t. Hiccup couldn’t make out the words when the man asked for his name but after a few repeats he responded.

 

Another person was on the phone but he paid no attention, his mind was wondering how he landed on the cold concrete with nearly his whole body underneath the car.

 

He couldn’t remember, it was too much, the ringing in his ears. The pain devouring his body causing his vision to darken with black spots, he wanted to rest. Sleep off all the pain.

 

“Stay with us son, you will be alright” He didn’t hear what the man said, his head now getting heavy. The boy was losing power to stay awake.

 

But he did hear the siren of an ambulance and the flashes of blue, red and white. Then the shuffling of people’s feet crowding around him. He didn’t understand what was going on.

 

“Ok men you four lift up the front of the car so we can get him out quickly. He is losing too much blood on three, one, two and three!”

 

Hiccup eyes were shut tight. The agonizing pain from being moved had made it difficult for him to breathe. Quickly but gentle he was picked up bridal style and placed on a stretcher.

 

He could feel the blackness closing in, he was losing conscious.

 

A man wearing a green suit, a paramedic rushed over “Hey what about the girl, she is hurt as well. We should bring her in here with the boy”.

 

They were talking about a girl, but Hiccup didn’t know who. Until he felt a sharp pain in his head and remembered.

 

The paramedic felt a small tug on his coat, he saw the boy trying to speak. He leaned down in front of his face hearing the word Hicca.

 

Seeing the confusion, Hiccup whispered it again. “My twin Hicca” when the man understood and walked away, Hiccup finally allowed his body to swallow in the darkness.

* * *

 

Hicca had not removed from her position. Not since she her brother being trampled by the vehicle.

 

Right now she was immobilised, she couldn’t feel the throbbing pain in her wrist, which was now a dark deep purple due to the swelling. Her leg was worse off. The gash below her knee was bright red and raw, the blood was still flowing like a waterfall.

 

She could not comprehend what was happening or just didn’t want to believe it.

 

Her ears were numb, her eyes seeing everything but not hearing what people were saying.

 

There was people everywhere, some standing mumbling to each other and others taking picture of the horrific scene.

 

Hicca tried to move, to see if her brother was ok, was alive. Her body received a wakeup call when she moved her leg. The pain was immense, her head spinning from the blood loss.

 

She racked up a powerful cough making her chest become constricted. She began wheezing trying to calm down, but her body was going into shock.

 

The girl never saw a man come out of ambulance straight towards her.

 

He grabbed her face gently. “It will be ok, just take a slow deep breath for me ok” With a struggle she duplicated the man, her breathing still painful but better.

 

“We are going to put you in the same ambulance as the boy alright, everything will be fine”.  Her eyes were losing focus, the exhaustion taking over.

 

“Hiccup m-my brother” she muttered softly to the man.  He nodded putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment, focus on your breathing ok” he rushed off to the man about to put Hiccup in the ambulance.

 

Hicca eyes were dropping and her body was falling. The pitch black had overpowered her just as the man came back and quickly grabbed the girl before she fell on the pavement.


	7. chapter 7

 

**The Silent Twins**

* * *

 

Getting up in the morning and going to work, an everyday routine for Stoick. But today was entirely different, this day changed his life.

 

And it was all down to the news.

 

_A middle-age woman wearing a black suit and her brown hair tied up in a bun had appeared on the screen. "We received some terrible news of a boy who is injured after being hit by a car. Witnesses stated that the boy had pushed his sister out the way to protect her and taken the damage for himself"_

 

Stoick filled his coffee up from the machine; he thought nothing of the crash. People died all the time, it was phenomenon.

 

But the woman had not finished speaking.

 

_"The girl named Hicca, aside from being in shock has a broken wrist and leg, but her brother Hiccup is critically injured and has severe blood loss. They are both taken to the nearest hospital"._

 

The cup had slipped out of his hand, the coffee spreading over the titles of the cafeteria. He could feel his heart racing getting louder and louder, blocking out the muttering of the other residents in the café. His fingers were trembling and his legs were like jelly. He defiantly did not want to accept that his children names were the ones mention on the screen.

 

But then he started running, his huge body exiting the building making his way to the car. His hands were sweating due to the hold of the steering wheel, as he swerved past the cars to get to the hospital. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uncontrollable. Stoick's thought solely on his son and daughter.

 

After parking he went through the automatic doors towards the reception desk. "Miss, my son and daughter Hiccup and Hicca, are they alright".

 

Stoick said the statement so fast the woman had to recap to herself realising what he just said.

 

"Are you their father?" she said politely but showing boredom as she did this all the time.

 

"Yes please tell me what happened?"

 

She opened her mouth but closed it when a man wearing a white coat appeared. He held a clip board in his right hand. His hair was short and black sticking to his neck and light brown eyes covered by thin-framed glasses.

 

"Judging by what I heard you are the father correct? My name is Mr. Reynolds. Please follow me I'll show you to their room".

 

Stoick followed the doctor into a lift up to the third floor. They only turned the corner but for him it felt like forever, walking down the long corridor before finally reaching a white door with a number plate saying 310.

 

The doctor looked at Stoick with a stern, serious expression.

 

"I must warn you Mr Haddock-"

 

"Please call me Stoick".

 

"Alright then Stoick, I must warn you that your daughter Hicca is awake but still a little shocked by what has happened. So just be careful how you speak to her".

 

Mr. Reynolds continued when he nodded in understanding.

 

"And your son I'm afraid it is not good news. Right now your son is in the emergency care unit. He had suffered a serious blow to the head but thankfully no blood clots in the brain. His left elbow has fractured and three broken ribs, which is placing a strain on his lungs so he will be on an oxygen tube. But are main concern is his left leg".

 

Stoick was literally trying to stay…well stoic. But the information was unendurable especially the last part.

 

"What do you mean his leg?" The doctor pushed up his glasses, his eyes filled with sympathy as he spoke.

 

"Hiccup leg is badly damaged. We believe that the tyre had crushed his leg not to mention the pavement. We are doing what we can to save it but there is an infection, so I'm afraid we have to do the alternative"

 

Stoick's voice began to quiver "What are you saying?"

 

"To save his life we have to amputate his leg".

 

The ice enclosed around his heart had shattered. His emotions were set free leaving the poor bulk of a man to lean against the wall for support. "No" the word barely spoken from his mouth.

 

The doctor sighed running a hair through his hair. "I am sorry Stoick but this is for the best. Can I have your permission to follow through this?"

 

Stoick's hand clenched and unclenched, his voice stuck inside his throat. He was angry that it came to this, his only boy losing a limb, because some man had lost control of his automobile.

 

But it had to be done; he wanted his only son to live.

 

With a solemn voice Stoick replied with a yes.

 

He didn't see the man walk away when he got the confirmation. He just thought of son's reaction when he founds out his foot is missing.

 

Not waiting another second Stoick opened the door, immediately he saw his brown-haired daughter looking out the window. Her arm was in a red cast and her leg lifted up from the bed was also red. She had an IV drip in her right forearm to keep her dehydrated.

 

"Hicca" it was quiet but she heard it. Her head whipped round so fast it was surprising she didn't click her neck.

 

To see her astounded expression at the fact her own father was at the door made him flinch.

 

He took a step forward calling his daughter name again.

 

Hicca's face began to crumble. Her blue eyes were watery. A single tear falling down her face, another and then another. Soon the girl was sobbing.

 

For Stoick it was unexpected, his daughter crying. Regrettably he couldn't remember the last time he heard her cry. Albeit with the horrendous experience that had taken place only today, it's no wonder his girl was in a blotching state.

 

His face started to mimic hers. The unshed tears ready to cascade down his own face.

 

The stiff posture of his daughter shouldn't have shocked him when he hugged her but it did. He lifted his hand to her hair stroking it up and down. She started to relax fitting her arms around half of his huge frame.

 

"I'm here Hicca, I'm here". The sobs subsiding as she sank deeper into her father's arm.

 

The smile when Stoick kissed her forehead was enough to prove that she was truly loved.


	8. chapter 8

 

**The Silent Twins**

* * *

 

 

All hiccup could hear was a beeping sound, repeating over and over.

 

It was annoying to say the least but then his ears began picking up more vibrations.

 

_What are these noises?_

 

Hiccup wanted to open his eyelids but discovered he couldn't. His memories were fuzzy and why his body would not respond he didn't understand.

 

_Why can't I move?_ _Why I am I like this?_ _What happened to me?_

 

Then he heard it, a voice swirling around his body repeating only one name.

"Hiccup"

 

_Whose voice is that?_ _And where have I heard it before?_

 

"Hiccup wake up, please don't leave me"

 

_I know that voice, it's Hicca!_ _But why is she crying?_

 

Hiccup felt an urge in his body feeling the movement. His body was reacting!

 

_My sister is she alright?_ _Has someone hurt her?_

 

"I know you can hear me Hiccup please brother"

 

_Come on body listen to her and wake up!_

 

The bright emerald eyes of Hiccup had startled Hicca who clutched her chest.

 

His breathing panting when an electrical shock passed through his body.

 

"Doctor, Hiccup has come around!"

 

With his breathing under control, he saw a black-haired doctor possibly around his thirty's coming towards him.

 

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Hiccup wince when the doctor shined a light in his sunken eyes.

 

"My body is sore and it's hard to keep my eyes open" He could feel the scratching against his throat from being unused.

 

"Ah I'm afraid you will feel like this for a while but we will give you medication to help with the pain". The doctor wrote on his clip board taking notes.

 

"As for now I advised you to get some more sleep. I'll be back to check on you both later".

 

Hiccup saw he was wearing a light blue gown with an IV in his right forearm and felt the uncomfortable tube that went up his nose, an oxygen tube. A blue cast that covered his whole left arm only seeing the tip of his fingers and his bottom half covered by a blanket.

 

"Are you sure you are ok?" she said genuinely.

 

Hiccup could see his sister wearing a pink gown instead of blue and her casts being red. Her eyes were sunken as well.

 

Hiccup nodded "I'm fine, just worry about yourself.

 

She snorted at the remark. "Hiccup you are more injured than I am. So of course I'm going to worry"

 

He laughing softly at his stubborn sister, they were both alike in many ways.

 

Then he heard the door opening, a man walked in.

 

"Hicca I bought some food maybe we-"He paused.

 

The man walking in was Stoick who saw his son leaning against the pillow, his eyes stunned yet amazed that their father was here.

 

He could only feel dishearten, because his daughter had the same expression.

 

"Hiccup" his speeches were usually so bold and boisterous but today it was low and dispirited.

 

Hiccup watched his father come round the other side of the bed so he could also see Hicca.

 

"Son"

 

A brush of a hand swept Hiccup's brown soft hair away from his face then landing on the boy's cheek.

 

"You had me worried there for a second, but I believed that you would open your eyes eventually".

 

The sincerity, heartfelt feeling his father was giving him left Hiccup dumbstruck. His mouth trying to speak but no words could express the emotions in his heart.

 

He had always wanted the love and affection from his father. Although he wished a car accident wasn't something he had in mind, but either way his father was here.

 

It was then his father mention something strange.

 

"I'm glad the surgery went well".

 

_Surgery, what surgery?_

 

Stoick saw Hiccup raise his eyebrow in confusion. And then saw his daughter's frantic face.

 

"Oh" all he could say.

 

"Surgery, what do you mean?". Hiccup could feel something was missing, it never noticed before but now he felt like a part of him was lost. The sensation in his left leg was gone!

 

Quickly he pulled back the covers and just choked when seeing half of his leg had vanished leaving an empty space.

 

"My-my" Hiccup's mind turned negative at the things he couldn't do anymore.

 

_How can I walk around with only one leg?_ _I can even walk again!_ _Will I be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life!_

 

Stoick pulled the quilt back over the stump when he saw Hiccup panic-stricken. Gently he grabbed Hiccup's face rubbing his thumb across smoothly.

 

"Hiccup, son you have to calm down"

 

"But my leg it's -"

 

"I know son but I need you to trust me. We will get through this!".

 

Hiccup let his body loosen, the anxiety leaving his body. He fell back against the pillow his eyes struggling to stay open.

 

The warm lips on the forehead sent the boy into a peaceful sleep.

 

Stoick smiled looking a second longer at his still son before getting up going to Hicca.

 

"Dad, did you mean that?"

 

Stoick raised an eyebrow the bag of food he bought now on the side table.

 

Hicca's eyes held trust and promise "about us getting through this?"

 

Taking her hand and kissing her forehead was the answer.

 

The family was progressing slowly taking one step at a time.


	9. chapter 9

 

**The Silent Twins**

* * *

 

Three days had passed since the terrible crash that transformed the Haddock family. Hiccup was recovering splendidly inside the village's hospital. He was more alert and aware of his surroundings. But that left another problem. Hiccup was starting to squirm.

 

Hiccup had never been the type of person to sit still for long. He and Hicca had been filled with curiosity since they learn how to walk. Always exploring, touching and occasionally breaking things around the house, a situation that came to a stop after what happened to their mother.

 

And so, despite the fact the boy should be resting, he complained to Hicca about bedsores. And of course she just ignored him and continued reading one of the magazines a nurse had kindly set on the table beside them.

 

Fortunately his lungs had healed enough that the oxygen tube was removed yesterday. After coughing up a lot of mucus and vomiting twice, he was almost ready to try solid foods.

 

To past the time he decided to see what channels the TV had on.

 

"I wouldn't turn the television on," Hicca advised, keeping her eyes on the magazine.

 

"Why not?" Hiccup said, turning towards his sister sitting in her bed on the left. Hicca had also become more active and responsive compared to a few days ago. And, like her twin, the sarcastic comments had returned.

 

"Because we're the news of the world. People just love us!" she laughed, shaking her head.

 

Intrigued by the assumption, Hiccup pressed the TV button, leading to the news.

 

"Mark, I've heard a remarkable story of fourteen year old twins who were caught in a near fatal accident. Bystanders state that the boy was a hero, saving his sister when the driver swerved across the road. The police announced that the driver had high levels of alcohol in his bloodstream and has been sentenced to five years in prison and a year of community service."

 

"Wow, it must have been a miracle to survive that. Maybe the heavens have given him another chance to live. Now back to you Kieran."

 

Hicca looked up, shrugging her shoulder. "You see what I mean. We're all over the news. We must be famous!"

 

Hiccup went from one channel to another, seeing more reporters talking about them. However, what the man said had caught his attention, about a miracle and heaven. It was like a sign telling him he had survived and had another chance to live!

 

He hoped with all his heart that a better relationship with his dad would materialize. Speaking of Stoick, the man had turned nocturnal, staying up all night to keep an eye on his injured children. It took much convincing on Hicca's side to get their dad to go home and have a shower and a decent night's sleep. But knowing Stoick, he would be back by evening.

 

Hicca closed the magazine and placed it back on the table. She pressed the button to lower the upper part of the bed so she could stare at the white ceiling.

 

"Honestly, I don't remember much. It hurts sometimes when my brain wants to figure out how everything came to be, but I for some reason I do remember fighting Snotlout."

 

There was a few seconds of silence before Hicca said, "Do you wonder if Snotlout said anything about the crash?"

 

Being careful with the IV in his arm, Hiccup scrubbed his hair and sighed. "I don't know, Hicca. There is a possibility. We know what Snotlout is like, but I also believe he wouldn't make up a false rumour."

 

The conversation stopped when the door slid open and the nurse came in with their dinner.

 

They were given three choices for dinner and for dessert. Today was chicken soup, roast chicken with potatoes and peas, or beef stew.

 

Hiccup grimaced when the chicken soup was placed in front of him. It did not look appetizing. He could swear his sister was grinning because she had the roast chicken. When the woman left Hiccup pushed the tray away.

 

"They don't put any flavour in the soup. It's like eating water."

 

Hicca smirked at her brother's exaggerating pout, taking a bite of the chicken. "Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

 

"Says the girl who's stuffing her face," he mumbled. "Why don't you try the soup then?"

 

Hicca put the fork to her lips, her head slightly tilted to the right. "Let me think. No."

 

He glared at her, folding his arms. "This is the last time I save you!" he said, though he knew it would never be the last.

 

"Are you two arguing?" Stoick walked in with a bemused look on his face. It was a rarity to see the siblings argue.

 

"He's just mad because they won't give him solid food," Hicca said.

 

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, folded his arms and looked away from Hicca's innocent expression.

 

Chuckling at his kids, Stoick grabbed a chair to see closer to Hiccup. "Hospital food is not appealing, son, but don't worry. Tomorrow Mr. Reynolds said you can have the same as Hicca."

 

Hiccup relaxed his shoulders and put his hands in his lap. "They don't need to baby me. I'm fine." He didn't see the concerned looks they were giving him.

 

Hiccup's face was tilted up by a large hand, and he found himself staring in the eyes of his father. "It's only been three days, Hiccup. You've been in intensive care and your wounds have not healed enough for you to go home, and there's also your leg."

 

It was still hard for Hiccup to admit that his left foot was gone forever. Low-spirited, he apologized for being a little selfish about wanting to leave the hospital. This resulted in getting a kiss on the forehead.

 

"It's alright, it will take time. For now you have to eat this soup."

 

With a groan Hiccup did as he was told. It did not taste as bad as he thought it would, and there was a little bit of seasoning.

 

"So I'm guessing you like it, judging by your face," Hicca said, now finished with her food.

 

With the spoon still in his mouth, Hiccup replied, "It's good, I guess."

 

Stoick just laughed, gently rubbing his son's auburn hair, before sitting in between his children with his own food.

 

 

 


End file.
